tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Day is Always the Same
When you happen to wake up and everything is the same as it was, except for your actions. Can also come into play if someone stops time. Also known as "plot formula" for when everyone's actions are different aside from the day being the same. If the show merely feels like this, when in actuality it's not, that's a case of Padding Filler Z. Examples Straight *Looped is built around this premise: two kids in a time loop where everyday is Monday. *''Every Day the Same Dream'' is a Flash game that puts this trope into effect. Unless your actions change it. *Formulaic shows are built on this: **Preschool shows that break the fourth wall and invite the audience to join in. **Yu-Gi-Oh! has this method (at least for the English dub): Yugi goes to school, someone challenges him to a duel, and he wins, sending the loser to the Shadow Realm (Hell in the Japanese version). This was broken in the dub of the finale, though the finale still had a duel regardless. ***And its sequels (though Zexal is more story-based and duels don't happen as often as in Duel Monsters, GX, or 5Ds). *Beavis and Butt-head used to be this, with animation followed by them commenting on music videos. Then MTV cut the show's budget not because of low ratings, but because the music videos were getting too expensive to license. *Block 13: A group of kids speak in Arabic, followed by a school scene, with the Kenny lookalike getting killed during the show, etc. *The Simpsons, at least concerning what Maggie's doing. In the series proper, while the rest of the Simpson family do something that the Simpsons writers haven't thought of in past episodes, Maggie does nothing but suck on her pacifier all day. Considering what happened with Timmy, that isn't a good thing, and in one of the shorts under Ullman's wing, Marge tries to get Maggie to give up her pacifier. It doesn't work. **Keep in mind, this trope only applies to Maggie in the canon episodes. In any Treehouse of Horror episode, which avert this entirely, Maggie defies this trope. *Animal Crossing. Unless someone moves out or you pay off your final loan to Nook, the game series runs on this. **Can also happen in New Leaf if you don't change ordinances. **In order to prevent this, in New Leaf Crazy Redd does not appear every day, and won't sell you but one item per visit when he does come to town. Parodied/Variants *Webkinz uses this formula, except for a few differences. *South Park has a variant where Kenny died every episode until season 5. Now he only gets killed sparingly. **Parodied in "Cancelled", though subverted... especially once the main characters get abducted. **"Stick of Truth": No matter how late your player character (Dohvokiin) is to bed on nights 1 and 2, his mother will still tuck him in despite what happened, and he will still be allowed to play with his friends the next day. [[Innocent punishment|The only difference is that he isn't allowed to speak with them about that day]]. Maybe his dad decided it was best if they only punished him for the rest of the night, because he and his wife were the ones who wanted Dohvokiin to make friends in the first place. *Pixel Chix: The Pixel Chix want you to play with them (no matter what you do with them), every day. If you don't, eventually they move out and the game ends. *Jewelpet: The first season had a formula consisting of Rinko and Ruby finding the other pets, with magical girl scenes in between. *Magical girl shows often include transformations in almost all episodes (Kill la Kill was the first to subvert this trope), especially in the case of Sailor Moon. **Subverted for Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Station X parodies this, though that's due to it using the Jack's Giant Music Show trope. Subverted *The Garfield Show: Garfield was afraid of this trope. He fixed it, though... *The Simpsons, at least for everyone but Maggie. TBA.